Friends
by SKRowling
Summary: It's about sex, love, relationships, careers, a time in your life when everything's possible. And it's about friendship because when you're single and in the city, your friends are your family. Jori Disclaimer: I do not own either Victorious or Friends so don't ask me for money 'cause I ain't making any.
1. The One When Trina Gets A Roommate

**A/N: Okay so I should be asleep, and I couldn't even help myself I was thinking about Victorious and how much they are like Friends I'm smashing it. guess who is who LOL not too hard to tell. anyway I still will be bringing my boyfriend's mother today, stay tuned for that and yeah... like always Review!- S.K.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The One where Trina Got a Roommate<strong>

It was a rainy evening in New York. A group of friends sat around a coffee shop. They did this every night, to come together and unwind. Beck Robbie and Andre sat around the coffee table. and Cat and Trina on the couch. It was gaudy and orange like the couch at Tori and Trina's house when they were younger. It was the first place that reminded them of home since they had left Hollywood together.

" Okay, so I'm back at Hollywood Arts and I'm standing in the middle of the asphalt and I'm…" Robbie hesitated not knowing if he could reveal this dream. He knew he was going to be embarrassed, but oh well. "Naked." his friends nodded

"Yeah We've had that dream before." They all mumbled

"Then I look down, and find there's a phone.." He stops and points to his croch to emphasize, "there."

"You mean instead of?" Beck asked.

"Yup." he said he and andre chuckled.

"Well That's unique" Andre stated.

"Then the phone starts to ring, and I don't know what to do because everyone is looking at me."

Trina quirked an eyebrow, "they weren't staring before?"

"So I thought, shit, I better answer it. When I did, it was my mom. Which is strange because my mother never calls me." as he said this, Tori walked into the Cafe closing her soaked umbrella.

"Hi," She says glumly and sits down between Andre and her sister on the couch.

"Why so glum?' Beck asked.

"You okay sweetie?" Trina asked her sister rubbing her back.

"I feel like someone reached down my throat and pulled my intestines out then proceeded to choke me with them."

"Cookie?" Robbie asked.

She looked at him blankly wondering why she kept him around.

"Carl moved his things out today." Trina stated. Tori's friends nodded in understanding. Trina offered her sister a coffee.

Cat came over to her and began to pluck at the air frantically. Tori looked up , "What are you doing?" Tori said batting Cat's hands away, "No, no! Stop cleansing my aura." Tori shifted. "Just leave my aura alone okay?"

"Fine, be murky" Cat says and sits back in a chair next to the orange couch.

"I'll be fine, I will. I hope he's happy." Tori said.

"No you don't" Trina said.

"No I really don't! Fuck him he left me!"

"You didn't know he was gay?" Beck said

"No!" Tori whined. "He didn't even know How was I supposed to know?"

"You knew." Trina said.

"Yes I know I'm bi Trina, but being bi and being straight up gay is two different things." Tori folded her arms across her chest. "To think i gave up boobs for him!"

"Just a couple of my favorite things." Andre said.

"Yup" Robbie agreed.

"Uh huh," Intoned Beck.

"I told mom and dad last night,"Tori told Trina. "They seemed to take it very well."

"Yeah that's why dad called last night whining about never having any grand children." Trina said. Tori winced knowing their parents were sometimes more judgemental with Trina.

"Sorry."

"Look, you're hurt right now…" Andre said. "You're angry, I'm gonna tell you what the answer is. Strip joints!" The boys whooped. "you're single, hormonal… plus I really would like to see some girl on girl action."

"Yes!... That," Beck stated.

"So that," agreed Robbie.

"I don't want to be single okay?" Tori said with a sigh. "I just… I just want to be married again."

as she said this a woman walked in wearing a wedding dress soaked through and through. seeing this, Andre perked up and said. "And I just want a million dollars."

The rest of the gang looked up and watched the frantic woman. she was searching for someone and had gone to the counter. "Jade?" Trina said recognizing the woman.

Jade looked at Trina, Cat and Andre and sighed in relief. "Thank god you guys are here. I wasn't sure that you guys still hung out here. And you do! Thank god you do."

Tori sank lower in her seat. Beck leaned back in his chair. He had asked Jade to marry her and she had said no just a little over two years before. and there she was getting married to someone else. Or maybe not.

she walked around in her big dress and sat next to Tori and Cat Trina on the couch. "Scoot over Vega." She said to Tori. The rest of them just looked at her waiting.

"So are you going to tell us or are we waiting for 4 wet bridesmaids?" Robbie asked.

"Well.. I was in the room with all these presents, and I opened one and there was this really sexy gravy boat… and I realized I was getting more turned on by this Gravy boat than I was Alex… I don't even eat gravy." She took Tori's coffee and took a sip, then pit it out because it had creamer and handed it back. "Then It hit me I was marrying this money… that was old and wrinkly because it is easier for me to do than to continue to survive in this fucking city. Look at me, I'm wearing white… I don't wear white. I hate white!"

She looked around the room and sighed. "So I didn't know where else to go and I know some of you live alone." The last she said looking at Trina. "I know Vega is happily married and whatever and I was hoping g I could stay with one of you.

"You didn't invite any of us to your wedding." Trina said.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be an issue." Jade stated. "Come on Please?"

* * *

><p>In Trina's apartment Jade had gotten on the phone. "I can't marry you, I don't love you. It matters to me Alex!" Jade stated. Tori couldn't help but eavesdrop so she moved toward the fridge to get herself a beer. Jade continued her conversation with her ex. "I don't need your money, I can stay in the city with my friends."<p>

she hung up, and totally regretted it. "Fuck I forgot to transfer some money into my account."

"You weren't going to steal from the man too were you?' Tori said.

"Hey if you need anything, I'm here." Beck said to Jade. "Robbie and Andre tour a lot. and we live across the hall."

Tori threw ta piece of paper at Becks head. then drew a line across her throat. Beck smirked he knew Tori had a thing for his ex.

"Oh please, as if I'd ever go there again." Jade said sitting down on the couch feeling a bit lightheaded from her decision.

Tori sat next to her awkwardly. "So Jade, what are you up to tonight?" wait what? she thought.

"I was supposed to be on a plain to Aruba right now." She said. "What the hell do you think Vega?"

"Oh right… you don't get to go on your honeymoon."

"Don't you have a husband to get home to?" Jade asked. Tori flinched.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that right now." She left.

"Tori, wait." Andre and beck followed her home.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat in Tori's Living room. Tori was extra emotional and she always felt comfortable around her boys, more so than Cat or Trina. "Do you know how long it has been since I have been laid?" she said. "I should have known he wanted penis, he was always wanting me to stick a finger in it."<p>

"Whoa." Beck said

"I'm 26 and I'm divorced!" Tori said. "You know what the scary part is, what if there is only one person for everyone out there. What if he is the only man for me? In which case there was only just one man for him."

"That doesn't make any sense," Andre said.

"Yeah That's like saying there is only one flavor of ice cream." Beck said. "You know what I say to that? Grab a spoon."

Tori whined, "now I don't know If I'm horny or hungry." she said. Andre laughed and wrapped an arm around his best friend. "I'm gonna grab a spoon man."

"Good girl." Andre said squeezing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you guys think? Let me know, should I add this to the rotation? Tell me what you think by clicking that little button below, don't just decide to follow and not tell me what you think because when you review it makes me happy, and when I 'm happy I write fan fiction. so do it! DO IT! I'm off to post the next chapter of My Boyfriend's mother too so talk to you soon. Till then, Much love!- S.K.**


	2. The One With The Sonogram At The End

**A/N: Hey guys! A little something that last chapter of Her was too short. so I got to finish this episode of Friends Victorious style for you. this one takes me about three days to do with doing it every day. so like I said this one is just a surprise pop up story that will happen when it does. ALSO, this story will only be about about Jade and Tori so If you notice I skip a lot of things that were in the show that just aren't in this story, then it's because I don't care about anyone else LOL. also I do take a few liberties with what happened within the episodes to make sure things fit like I want it. Remember to review! It keeps me writing. Don't be shy! -S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong> The one with the sonogram at the end<strong>

* * *

><p>One evening the gang sat around the Coffee house. Of course again. It's tradition its their their place! Tori sat uncomfortably nestled between Cat and Jade. Trina always wanted to sit at the chair . She said she Needed room to breathe. Only problem was that Tori was nauseated and didn't want to embarrass herself in front of Jade. NO matter. she sighed and focused on more pleasant things, Namely Jade's cleavage that was peeking out from her dark bodice.<p>

"What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it." Trina said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, right!" Andre said in disbelief. "Oh, You're serious?"

"Uh huh." Cat said.

" Oh, yeah!" Tori intoned.

"Everything you need to know is in that first kiss." Jade said Looking directly at Beck. "I even knew you were gonna turn out to be an asshole"

"Not, cool." Beck responded. Jade shrugged.

"She's right though" Tori said.

"Absolutely." Trina said.

"Yeah, I think for us, kissing is pretty much like an opening act, y'know?" Robbie imputed. "I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Bruno Mars comes out."

"Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... that's not why we bought the ticket." Andre continued.

"The problem is, though, after the concert is over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, y'know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic... basically just trying to stay awake." Robbie stated.

Jade Rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, word of advice: Bring back the comedian. Otherwise next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone." She muttered.

"Are we still talking about sex?" Cat asked. Everyone rolled their eyes.

Tori sighed and got up out of the chair and walked over to Trina. "Hey, can I talk to you really quick?" When Trina got up they walked toward the bathroom. "Did you get it for me?"

Trina reached into her bag and gave her a little brown paper bag. "I got you Tor."

"Be right back." Tori said and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Tori was at work as A&amp;R at Platinum records. She was talking to her assistant Hakim who was showing her proof from an album cover. She looked at it askew. The visual was a little questionable to her. "Something wrong?" He asked.<p>

"No, it's good, it is good, it's just that, hmm... doesn't she seem a little angry?" She asked.

Hakim took a closer look. "Well, she has issues."

"Does she?"

"Her man out banging other women, while she was trying to make something out of herself."

"Hakim, she is an heiress, okay? Only thing she had to make for herself was that deuce she dropped in the toilet before the shoot."

Hakim laughed, but stopped as he saw someone approaching. "Speaking of issues, isn't that your ex-husband?"

Tori glanced over and blanched. she wasn't ready to talk to him. so she resolved to ignore him. "Nope, I don't think so."

"Yeah, it is. Sup Carl?"

Tori sighed, "Thanks man." She turned and waved at Carl then turned back to Hakim. "How about we narrow these things down after lunch, I've gotta talk to him." Hakim agrees and picks up the proofs. "Hi." She says once Carl approached her.

Carl stood a little uncomfortable not knowing what to say to her. "So."

"Yeah," Tori answered.

"You look great. I, uh... I hate that." Carl said.

"Oh, yeah. You look good too." Tori returned. How was she going to tell him about what she needed to tell him.

"So what's new? Still, uh…" Carl started.

"A Girl? Yeah, When last I checked… Are you still Gay?" Retorted bitterly.

"Well... you never know. How's, um.. how's the family?" He asked

"What?" Tori asked.

Carl sighed. "I got a text from Trina that told me to come see you." He stated. "Why- why am I here, Tori?

"Trina…" Tori growled.

"Just come out with it already."

"I'm pregnant." Tori stated.

" Pregnant?" Carl said in sock He leaned back on the desk Tori was standing next to.

"Six Tests later…" Tori responded.

"Is it mine?" He asked

"We broke up like a month ago!"

"Just thought I'd check." Carl stated and shook his head. "I need to think… I'll call you later." Then he walked off away from Tori.

* * *

><p>That evening, Trina was preparing for Her and Tori's parents to come for a visit. It had been a little while since they had seen the it girls and they wanted to be there for Tori since her family was falling apart.<p>

Trina was frantically trying to make her home perfect for them, nothing she ever did was good enough for her parents and everything Tori did was golden. She didn't want to give them ammunition. As she cleaned, Jade walked into the room frantically looking for something. "Has anybody seen my engagement ring?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Cat stated.

Jade picked up all of the meticulously fluffed pillows that Trina had placed and flung them. "HEY!" Trina protested.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God oh God oh God oh God…" Jade chants as she continues to tear through the room.

"No, look, don't touch that!" Cat said with a flinch.

"Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough, having to give it back to him…" Jade moaned. "'Hi Alex! Remember me? I'm the girl in the veil who stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!' Oh God and now I'm gonna have to return the ring, without the ring, which makes it so much harder…"

"Easy Gothica, we'll find it." Trina tried to soothe her friend.

"Alright, when'd ya have it on last?" Asked Beck.

"Doy! Probably right before she lost it!" Cat said with a giggle.

"You don't get a lot of 'doy' these days…" Robbie mumbled

" I know I had it this morning," Jade said trying to think back. "And I know I had it when I was in the kitchen with…" She trailed off and looked toward the Kitchen.

" ...Dinah?" asked Robbie.

Jade's hand smacked her forehead. "Ohhhhh, don't be mad…"

"You didn't," Trina said her voice dangerously low.

"Dang it, I am sorry…" Jade said. She understood that Trina's parents were a little judgy and didn't want to wear out her welcome too soon.

"I gave you one job!" Trina said picking up the lasagne that she had perfected. the one dish she could make well. And she looked under it tried to see through the glass.

"And I did a great job too. look how straight those noodles are!" Jade insisted.

Robbie saw an opportunity to fix his hunger and smirked. "Now, Trina, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in a lasagne…"

Trina put the pan down and sighed then turned her back on it. "I just... can't do it."

"Boys? We're going in." Robbie said and He, Beck, Andre and Cat started to pick through that perfect lasagne. There was a knock on the door and Trina went to answer.

A glum, "Hi." Came from the person on the other side.

"Wow. That is not a happy hi." Trina said letting her sister in.

"I told him." Everyone was now focused on Tori.

"Told Who, what?" Jade asked.

"Tori's pregnant." Trina let slip and closed her eyes.

Everyone was shocked at this. They didn't know what to say.

"Ooh! I found it!" Cat said.

"W-w-wh-... wha-... w-w-w-..." Jade said.

"Yeah. Do that for another two hours, you might be where he is at right about now." Tori said dropping on to the couch.

"Kinda puts that whole parental criticism thing perspective, huh, Trina?" Andre asked sitting right next to Tori and wrapping an arm around his best friend.

"Well now, how-how does he fit into this whole thing?" Jade asked.

"I don't know, if he and Sam want to be involved I guess I won't say no. It's up to them really. I really don't care I can raise the baby on my own."

"He is so great! I miss him." Cat said wistfully.

"Why would he want to be involved?" Trina asked

"I mean presumably, the biggest part of his job is done." Andre said. "Kid's got enough male influence right here."

Tori sighed. "Anyway, I invited him to this- sonogram thing tomorrow."

"So what are you gonna do if he shows?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea." Tori says and stands up. "No matter what he decides, he is still gonna be a father. I'm Keeping it."

Trina smiled and hugged her sister. "Were here for you, right guys?"

"Right." The rest, all but Jade said.

"I don't know." Jade said, but before Trina could say anything they all heard a scraping coming from the kitchen.

They all turned to face the sound and saw Beck eating the Lasagne. He stopped to look at them, "...Well, this is still ruined, right?"

* * *

><p>A little later, Tori and Trina were eating dinner with their parents. Her mother making small talk said. "Oh, Martha Ludwin's daughter is gonna call you." She picked up a snack of something Trina had ordered to replace the Lasagne. "Mmm! What's that curry taste?" Holly Vega loves things that are different. but not too different. Considering she thought her daughter had made this food, she was searching for the most critical thing to say in Trina's opinion.<p>

"Curry." Trina answered.

"Mmmm!" Her mother said her face a bit disapproving..

"I- I think they're great! I, I really do." Tori said. Trina smiled at her gratefully.

"Do you remember the Ludwins, Tori? The big one had a thing for you, didn't he?" Her father asked.

"They all had a thing for her." Holly said.

"Aw, Mom…" Tori said.

" I'm sorry," Trina interrupted the love fest. "Why is this girl going to call me?"

"Oh, she just graduated, and she wants to be something in fashion, or something... I don't know. Anyway, I told her you had a Magazine."

"No Mom, I don't have a magazine, I work at a magazine."

"Well, they don't have to know that…" Holly said picking an invisible piece of lint from the table cloth.

"Tori, could you come and help me with the spaghetti, please?" Trina said heading toward the stove.

" Yeah. " Tori said and followed her to the kitchen.

"Oh, we're having spaghetti! That's... easy." Holly said to her daughter.

Trina seethed and turned to her sister and whisper yelled at her. "I know this is going to sound unbelievably selfish, but, were you planning on bringing up the whole baby/gay thing? Because I think it might take some of the heat off me."

Tori nodded and just took some of the food and took it back to the table.

a little later, they continued talking and the subject of Jade came up. Holly sounded a little judgmental and neither of them liked it for very different reasons. Trina because Jade was now her roommate, and she has grown to like her. and Tori because she really does like Jade in more ways than just a friend. Always has.

"What that Jade did to her life…" Holly said shaking her head. "We ran into her parents at the club, they were not playing very well."

"I'm not gonna tell you what they spent on that wedding... but a hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money!" David stated. "And that rich fella isn't giving them the money back."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Well, at least she had the chance to leave a man at the altar…" She said and looked at Trina.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trina asked reminding herself of Cat.

"Nothing! It's an expression." Holly said.

Trina looked at her mother as if she had grown three heads. "No it's not!"

"Don't listen to your mother. You're independent, and you always have been! Even when you were a kid... and you were chubby, and you had no friends, you were just fine! And you would read alone in your room, and your puzzles…" David said

Trina dropped her head in her hands and tried to ignore what they were saying. Tori still hadn't given her news and she could not wait much longer.

A little later Mr. Vega pointed at Tori who was uncomfortable with the disparities in the treatment. "Look, there are people like Tori who need to shoot for the stars, with his music job, and her artists getting their albums out." He signaled to his daughter. "Other people are satisfied with staying where they are- I'm telling you, these are the people who never get cancer."

David Vega continued on his rant "...And I read about these women trying to have it all, and I thank God 'Our Little Trini doesn't seem to have that problem."

By this time, Trina was trying desperately to change the subject. She turned to Tori and said. "So, Tor, what's going on with you? Any stories?" As she said this, she dug her elbow into Tori's hand. "No news, no little anecdotes to share with the folks?

Tori pulled her hand away and shook it painfully. "Okay! Okay. " Then she turned to her parents. Look, I, uh- I realise you guys have been wondering what exactly happened between Carl and me, and, so, well, here's the deal. Carl's gay. He living with a man named Sam. I'm pregnant with his child."

Their parents sat there stunned in silence. Then Holly turned to Trina. "And you knew about this?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening the friends sat around the Cafe. The Vega parents had left for their Hotel and, Trina hoped, off to their next destination right away. The girls had been recounting the story about the night to their friends. Beck shook his head. "Your folks are really that bad, huh?"<p>

Tori sighed, "Yeah, they are professional dream crushers. They know what they're doing they take their time, they get the job done."

"I know they say you can't change your parents…" Tina chimed in, "but boy, if you could Tori I'd want yours."

Tori nodded then slid off the couch. "Must pee."

Jade sighed and got up. "All right, you guys, I kinda gotta clean up now."

"Robbie, you're an only child, right? You don't have any of this." Trina asked as they all headed for the door.

Robbie shrugged, "Well... no, although I did have an imaginary friend, who... my parents actually preferred." They all nodded remembering Rex.

"Hey Beck," Jade shouted over her shoulder as she cleaned. "The lights, please.."

Beck turned off the lights and they all left as Jade continued to clean. Finally Tori came out of the bathroom and was startled to find the cafe dim. "...How long was I in there?"

"I'm just cleaning up." Jade stated.

"You need any help?" Tori asked.

"Uh.. okay, sure! Thanks!" Jade handed her the broom and sat down.

Tori stood there stunned for a second looked down at her belly and laughed a little and began to sweep. "Anyway.. um.. Are you nervous about Alex tomorrow?"

"Oh... Maybe a little..." Tori gave her a knowing look. That tough girl jade used to be is long gone. "Okay, A lot."

"Thought so."

"So, got any advice? Y'know, as someone who's recently been- dumped?" Jade said cruelly.

Tori flinched and shook her head. "Well, you may wanna steer clear of the word 'dumped'." She shrugged and kept sweeping. The feeling was therapeutic, and she relished in the fact that she was finally talking to Jade alone. Though there was no way Jade would suddenly go gay for her. She thought about what Carl did to her and continued talking. "Chances are, he's gonna be this, this broken shell of a man, y'know, so you should try not to look too terrific, I know it'll be hard." She paused and had a thought. "Or,maybe you can mail him the ring, and you can come with Carl and Sam to the OB/GYN..."

Jade looked up as if just remembering Tori was pregnant. She stood up and took the broom from her. "Oh, you've got Carl tomorrow..." Then she sighed sweeping the dust on to the dustpan. "When did it get so complicated?"

Tori shrugged and sat on the couch. "Got me."

"Remember when we were in high school together?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, didn't you think you were just gonna meet somone, fall in love- and that'd be it?" Jade said. When Tori didn't respond, she turned to face her. Tori was lost in thought."...earth to Vega."

Tori snapped out of her daze and nodded. "Yes, yes!" He draped an arm over the couch.

"Oh! Man, I never thought I'd be here." Jade said sitting next to Tori and resting in the crook of her arm.

"Me either..." Tori said her mind concentrating on staying as still as possible so that Jade didn't suddenly remember where she was**. **

* * *

><p>Jade made it to Alex' brokerage office. She just walked right past mindy his secretary and in this office ignoring her protests. "Alex?" Jade said.<p>

"Jade I'm in the middle of a conference call here." He protested.

Jade looked him over, he didn't look devastated. " how are you? You look... Good."

"Yeah, well..." Alex started.

"Mr. Farber," the person on the other end of the line interrupted. "Stop making eyes at your secretary and let's make this deal."

" Right, jade please have a seat." Alex said before going back to doing his job.

Jade's mind began to spiral as she realized she was the loser here. He didn't care. He'd gone on their honeymoon without her no Jade, no... You dumped him,

* * *

><p>Tori was on the exam table when Carl and Sam walked in. She looked at him. "So, how is all of this going to work?" Carl asked<p>

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Do I get to choose the baby's name?"

"I think you gave that up when you walked away. No you don't get to choose." Tori said.

"Well I thought you could name it maybe Marlon… or or .. Minnie."

"Minnie?" Tori asked "...As in Mouse?"

"It's my Grandmother's name." Carl stated

"Still, you- you say Minnie, you hear Mouse. Well It doesn't even matter, You don't get to name it."

"The baby is gonna come and live with us." said Sam.

"Excuse me?" Tori said blinking at him.

"You are single, we're a couple. so we get to name it."

"That's funny, I believe it's my vagina that will tear apart to birth this thing, because you don't have one." Tori said to Sam angrily. "It stays with me."

Alex finally hung up the phone as his secretary walked into the room. Jade eyed the woman before turning her attention back at him. "Sorry about that, so what have you been up to?" he asked

"Nothing much, working…" Jade said

" Oh, that's great." Alex said.

"Why are- why are you so tanned?" Jade asked. she needed confirmation. she looked at Mindy again. she was very tanned too.

"Oh, I, uh- I went to Aruba." Alex answered.

"You went on our honeymoon alone?" Jade asked her eyes never leaving Mindy.

" No." Alex said nervously glancing at his secretary. "I went with, uh... I went with Mindy."

"This Mindy?! your secretary, Mindy?!"

"Yeah, well, uh, we're kind of a thing now." Alex said.

Jade glanced at Mindy who was looking at her with contempt. Then she looked at him with his new ear plugs and his stupid tan and her with her fake boobs and backed up. "You have changed a lot of things… "

"Yeah, well." Alex shrugged. "I want to thank you really. See, about a month ago, I wanted to hurt you. More than I've ever wanted to hurt anyone in my life. You know, you were right? I mean, I thought we were happy. We weren't happy. But with Mindy, now I'm happy."

Jade was not happy but she liked to think she had done her job well. " What?" Jade shook her head and reached into her bag. "Anyway, um... I guess this belongs to you. And thank you for giving it to me."

" Well, thank you for giving it back." Alex said and reached out to take the ring their hands grazing a bit. An electric current passed through them and their eyes locked.

"Alex… Hello!" Mindy said trying to snap them out of this trance.

"Mindy, can you please transcribe the minutes from this recorded meeting." Alex said handing Mindy the recorder.

* * *

><p>At the doctor the three of them still argued about the child's name. "We all should have a say if we are all gonna be part of little Lala's life."<p>

"Excuse me, Lala?" Tori said. "Lala Vega?"

"Wait Vega? What happened to my name. Carl said.

"NO way, Lala WIlick is no better." Tori said.

"What about My name?" Sam said. "She's my baby too. Lala Willick-Bunch

"Oh, 's'funny, really? Um, I don't remember you donating any sperm to me." Tori said incredulously.

"Oh and it's so hard for you to lay down and spread your legs." Sam said.

"All right, you two, stop it!" Carl finally spoke up.

"No no no, can't get a credit, hey, I'm in there too." Tori said.

"Tori. You're not actually suggesting Lala Willick-Bunch-Vega? 'Cause I think that borders on child abuse."

"Of course not, I'm... suggesting Vega-Willick-Bunch."

"Oh, no, nonononono, you see what she's doing? She knows no-one's gonna say all those names, so they'll wind up calling her Vega, then she gets his way!" Sam stated like the bitch that he was. Tori was getting angry and thought neither of these men had the right to lay claim on her child… well Sam didn't.

"My way?!" Tori said shrilly, "You-you think this is my way? Believe me, of all the ways I ever imagined this moment in my life being, this is not my way- y'know what? Uh, um, this is too hard. I'm not, I can't do-" There was a knock on the door interrupting her rant.

"Knock knock!" Dr. Oberman her gynecologist said opening the door. "How are we today? Any nausea?"

" Yeah. Yeah. A little." All three of them said.

" Well, I was just wondering about the mother-to-be, but.. thanks for sharing." She The dr. said to the men, then she turned to Tori. "Why don't you lie back…"

Everything was silent, and suddenly there it was the sound of a fetal heart. Tori looked toward the sonogram and saw her little person on the screen. "Oh my God."

Sam came closer and patted Tori's leg "Look at that."

"I know." Carl said.

* * *

><p>At Trina's apartment later on Tori was showing her sister the sonogram. "Well, Isn't that amazing?<p>

Beck and Andre were staring at the screen. Beck asked, "What are we supposed to be seeing here?"

" I dunno, but.. I think it's about to attack the Enterprise." Robbie answered.

"You know," Cat intoned, "if you tilt your head to the left, and relax your eyes, it kinda looks like an old potato.

Tori looked at Cat with furrowed brows. "Then don't do that, alright?"

"Okay!" Cat said happily

Tori walked over to Trina. "Whaddya think?" Trina's eyes were brimming with tears and she was having a hard time with words. "Wh- are you welling up?"

"No." Trina let out in a sob

"You are!" Tori said with a smile. "You're welling up."

"Am not!" Trina cried again

Tori threw her arms around her sister and they held each other. "You're gonna be an aunt."

Trina just held her sister back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I try to update a story every Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday this one is a random story. heck those other stories out you will get to read more of my quirky stuff. I see ya tomorrow with a little of My boyfriend's mother. I hope you like this. and if you did, and you want to read what I am up to check out my blogs body fit at fitbodyshae. blogspot. com and My Life's Fiction at mylifesfiction. blogspot. com You can also check me out on Goodreads. Author name S.K. Allen leave me a comment if only to say Hi. and if you like it subscribe. Till Next time Much Love- S.K. **


End file.
